Goku's top ten
by dbzyaoilover
Summary: Vegeta ponders...and when Vegeta ponders things can get a bit heated Homoerotic content Short drabble


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball and neither the characters included on this work. This is a work of fiction with no intent to make money of it. The creator of the characters is .

Warning: Homoerotic stuff, Un-betaed ( I could play the card of the 'don't be harsh, 'cause not my native tongue, blhablahblah, but I admit -rather shamelessly- it was written in a rush ^^;

AN: This was written mostly with therapeutic purposes, to take my mind from ugly stuff. XD It's Vegeta's P.O.V about some of -in his opinion- Goku's more alluring traits. Some are fluffy; some are a bit kinky or naughty. Some are very Vegeta, though. Or so I think. Comments will be appreciated. ^^;

GOKU'S TOP TEN THAT TURN VEGETA ON

By Tyrana

**Innocent**

How is it possible for Kakarot's soul to remain pure and intact after all the evil he has met and all the blood he has shed?

Like weeds, his innocence grows and spreads under the most adverse conditions. Unruly. Indestructible. I quit on trying to rip it off long ago. Gardening was never my forte, either way.

**Cheerful**

Kakarot looks always so annoyingly happy and overjoyed it makes me want to puke and beat his face to a bloody pulp to erase that stupid grin of his.

Why is it then that when he greets me with a gentle smile my heart melts and I forget that there was a time I hated the man with passion?

**Virgin**

Kakarot is a virgin in oh so many senses.

Or at least he was.

I have taken sadistic pleasure in deflowering him in all of the possible ways.

**Strongest**

I did admit that Kakarot's is the strongest Saiyan and made peace with it, even if it left a sour taste on my mouth.

However, when he clenches so tightly, so beautifully around me and milks me dry with all his force, I chant inside giving thanks to all deities for making him so powerful

**Eyes**

Kakarot's eyes are large as life itself, as his heart. Hope puts sparkles that gleam like gems in the night of his pupils -in this, he is like no other Saiyan.

And when you look into them, you know you are lost. Serene lagoons where to get drowned and never care because you know it is home there.

**Durable**

It is amazing, even for a Saiyan, all the hard pounding Kakarot can take.

And if you could see the smirk on my face, you would realize I am not talking about fighting.

**Baggy pants**

As much as I loathe Kakarot's inexistent sense of fashion, I would not have him in any other way than clad in that hideous gi of him. It hides to the rest of the world his scrumptious ass.

I am the only invitee for that banquet. I will, by no means, allow having dozens of mongrels lusting after him and salivating like Pavlov's dogs.

**Messiah**

Kakarot is a man of strong convictions, of unwavering faith in human kind.

He is so idiot to believe that goodness exists even in the blackest hearts. That love is the salvation of the universe, its only motor and the ultimate weapon against all evil. That even the most abject of the demons can be redeemed and released from their murky depths back into the light.

The fool.

And he makes this assertion with such determination, wrapped in this resplendent light that emanates from his aura, that you can but believe him.

I am living proof of it.

And you leave everything behind to make of him the purpose of your life, because you know in the bottom of your heart that there is no chance to find a better alternative.

Of it, I have no regrets.

**Looks**

To say that Kakarot is beautiful must be the understatement of the century. Damn, the man is pure perfection. I even got to such extents as to offer him the universe served on a silver tray, right when I saw him, in his entire radiant splendor. (In my discharge I can only say, the sight took my breath away and the lack of oxygen in my brain impaired my common sense.)

Figures, who could have thought that was my weak spot?

**Unscathed**

I have explored and worship every crease, valley and cleft of Kakarot's geography with all my senses; with my eyes, hands and mouth; with my whole body. No scar, no imperfection marring the soft pallor of his skin. No trace of the many battles he has fought, of the wounds he has suffered, of the hits he had taken.

One could never guess, lost in the fragrant expanse that is Kakarot's skin, the man to be a perfect warrior, a killing machine when needed.

I firmly believe his heart and soul remain equally unscathed.

O.O


End file.
